fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Hearts Academy
|Sanshinzō Gakuen}} is an idol academy for girls, which has a main role in the ''Ainochi! Idol series''. The Three Hearts Academy offers four different courses the students can attend to become real idols. Like normal Japanese schools, the Three Hearts Academy is divided into three years of each division. The two divisions of Three Hearts Academy is the middle and high school division. The current headmistress of the school is Fukumi Umiko. Classes and Courses One Star Dance Class の |Ichiboshi no maigumi}} is the first class, listed in the data of . The students of the class learn how to remember steps and follow the beat while dancing. The homeroom teacher of the class is Shinko Hitomi. The class is represented by the starry flower. :Notable Students *Akita Kazue *Ishimura Kibou *Akiyama Skye Two Stars Song Class の |Futaboshi no utagumi}} is the second class, listed in the data of . The students of the class are taught how to be good future entertainers and learn how to sing like a talented idol. The homeroom teacher of the class is Tsuruga Oharu. This class is represented by the starry double feathers. :Notable Students *Imamura Futaba *Taiko Mirai *Fujita Ayame Three Stars Acting Class の |Mitsuboshi no engi-gumi}} is the third class, listed in the data of . The students of the class are trained to work under pressure as actresses of any kind. The homeroom teacher of this class is Kuroji Konosuke. The class is represented by the three starry stars. :Notable Students *Hojo Miki *Hisakawa Hoshi *Ito Rina Colored Stars Pattern Class の |Ayaboshi no gara-gumi}} is the fourth and youngest class, listed in the data of . The students of the class learn how to use coord designs for their own advantage while slowly starting their own concepts. The homeroom teacher of the class is Sawai Yataro. The class is represented by the colorful crystals. :Notable Students *Nishimoto Aya *Igarashi Masae School Dresses Uniform The normal uniform of the Three Hearts Academy consists of a long, white dress. The dress has a dark blue sailor collar with a red ribbon attached to it. The color of the ribbon varies based on the grade the idol is: Red for first years, green for second years and black for third years. Over the dress, the girls wear a sleeveless, brown jacket. Underneath the dress, the girls wear a tight, black sweater. And over the dress, they wear a dark brown chain on which a carrying back is attached. There, the girls can put their AiSmart, the cellphone of the Three Hearts Academy. The girls wear white boots with a blue ribbon tied around the trim. Uniform_ThreeHeartAca.png|The girls' uniform (winter and summer) Tracksuits The school coords of the Three Hearts Academy are called Heart Coords. All coords have dark blue belts with golden trims and a three-layered skirt. The third layer is white while the other two are colored in the idol's theme colors. The Tops consits of a blouse with a vest with sleeves or sleeveless and a tie/ribbon/etc. tied around their necks. The tie/ribbon/etc. has a golden, heart-shaped brooch. School Coords Heart Coords The school coords of the are called Heart Coords. All coords have dark blue belts with golden trims and a three-layered skirt. The third layer is white while the other two are colored in the idol's theme colors. The Tops consits of a blouse with a vest with sleeves or sleevless and a tie/ribbon/etc. tied around their necks. The tie/ribbon/etc. has a golden, heart-shaped brooch. Prism Coords Pretty Prism Coords Links *''Three Hearts ID'' Trivia *The Colored Stars Pattern Class was planned to be called "Four Stars Pattern Class" but was then changed to Colored Stars due to the name of the Yotsuboshi Academy. Referneces Category:Schools Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:Locations Category:FairySina Category:Ainochi! Places Category:Ainochi! Category:Precious Ainochi!